Jang Dong Woo
Perfil thumb|300px|Dong Woo *'Nombre: '장동우 / Jang Dong Woo *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapero, Modelo *'Apodos: DinoWoo. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.75cm *'Peso: '''59Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal: Escorpio *'''Signo zodiacal chino: Caballo *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Programas de TV *2013: KBS 'Mamma mia' *2013: Weekly Idol *2013: "Hidden Singer" (Woohyun, Sungyeol) *2013: "Ask in a box" *2013: "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013: "1000 Song Challenge" ( Sungyeol y Woohyun) *2013: TrunQ Korea *2013: MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2012: Infinite Ranking King *2012: Idol Wrestling *2012 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Hoya - Dong Woo) *2012: Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012: Shinhwa broadcast *2012: Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012:'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012: MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2011: Birth of a Family *2011: Mnet "Secret t" *2011: Sesame Player 2 *2011: Weekly Idol *2011: KBS Gag Concert *2011: KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) *2011:Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011: Mnet "The Beatles Code" (Woohyun, Hoya, SungJong) *2011: Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *2011: tvN "Comedy Big League" ( Sungyeol, L, SungJong) *2011: MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2011: KBS "Family Ties" *2010: Wowman *2010: Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010: Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *2010: Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010: KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010: MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010: MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010: MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *2010: MBC "Infinity Girls" Videos Musicales *"Run" - Epik High , como uno de los bailarines de apoyo. Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER"(video grupo)(teaster) Colaboraciones *''She's a Flirt'' de Baby Soul y Yoo Jia Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop':' 'INFINITE **'Posición:' Rapero princípal, Vocalista y bailarín. ***'Sub-unidad: 'INFINITE H *'Educación:' **Universidad Daekyung *'Familia: '''Dos hermanas mayores (por 6 y 3 años), Padres. *'Hobbies: Patinaje (Con skate). *'''Especialidad: Beatboxing / Snowboarding / Patica (Instrumento musical) *'Color favorito: '''Verde *'Modelo a seguir:' Su padre *'Algo que le asusta: Sangrar *'La cosas que más odia '''Las ostras, Los Fantasmas *'Reconocido por: Su estruendosa y divertida risa. *'Un hábito que debe mejorar:' Emocionarse demasiado *'El rasgo que más te gusta (rostro):' Labios. Cree que su encanto son sus labios, la manera en que habla y su mirada. *'Animal que se parece:' No puede escoger un solo animal al que parecerse. Cuando le preguntaron dijo: Pterodáctilos, burro, jirafa y pez de colores. *'Algo que hace antes de irse a dormir:' Escribir en un diario *'Lo que hace nada más levantarte:' Comer yogurt *'Algo que lleva siempre en tu bolsa:' Auriculares, libreta, diario, protector solar. *'Si pudiera ser otro miembro por un día:' Elegiría a Sungyeol para saber que se siente al ser alto *Sus padres son dueños de un restaurante de pulpo. *En su primera casa compartia habitacion con L , y en la segunda la comparte con Sungyeol, L y su manager. *Es el único miembro del grupo con carnet de conducir, pero sus habilidades al volante dejan que desear. Los miembros del grupo no dejaron de gritarle muertos de miedo cuando condujo en 'Eres mi Oppa'. *Antes de entrar a Woolim Ent (actual agencia), audicionó para JYP, pero, no pasó la audición. *Decidió tener un diario antes de su debut, y tuvo que enseñarlo a Sung Kyu, porque este lo presionó tanto diciendo que lo ayudaría a ser un mejor líder. *Su hermana solía ser una bailarina y el aprendió de ella, mayormente bailaba el estilo R&B. *Empezó como bailarín, pero se aficionó al canto después de emocionarse con una actuación en vivo. *El 4 de Junio del 2011 durante una presentacion de Infinite, una fan tomo los pies de Dong Woo, casi arrastrondolo del escenario, pudo liberarse y asi continuar con la presentacion. *Le gusta tocarles el trasero a los otros miembros. *Colabora con la canción debut She's a Flirt de Baby Soul y Yoo Jia. *Es muy buen amigo de los integrantes de U-Kiss. *Antes de su debut fue maestro de baile. *Junto con Hoya hacen la "YaDong Couple" (yadong es porno en coreano, pero para las Inspirits es esta pareja) *Hoya se le "declaró" en Infinite Days. Dijo: "¡En realidad yo te amo! Dongwoo...lo dije muy en serio...Pero como está prohibido salir entre nosotros, voy a aguantar un poco" luego Woohyun, L, Hoya y él rieron. *Cuando se acuesta se duerme de inmediato, no importa si hace frío o es un lugar incómodo. *En KTR dijo que su mujer ideal es Park Shin Hye. *En un programa de variedades mencionó a Ailee como la idol que le parecía más bonita. *Por el debut de INFINITE H ha perdido mucho peso, tanto que debe descansar y comer. *Weekly Idol comprobo que sus labios miden 3.2 centimetros. *En el fanmeeting de Infinite, fué escogido el tercer mejor actor dentro del grupo,por el actor Kwak Jung Wook, quién fue el MC del evento y quién afirmo: "Dong Woo es mejor actor que Woo Hyun". *Se mudaron a un nuevo piso y comparte habitación con Hoya. *Nació el mismo día y año que Seo Eun Kwang de BTOB. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment